Helena Belle Venus
Helena Belle Venus attends the Pantheon Academy History Pre-Pantheon Helena Belle grew up in a happy home with many siblings. Her parents were quite rich after her father's company became global and they all lived in a nice villa in Ios. There were days on end where Helena did nothing except swim in the sea or sunbathe. She grew up leaning English as her first language because her father was Irish but she was also taught greek. In school, she was popular and happy. She was never very clever at school except in literature, art and drama. She wanted to become an actress when she grew up and be famous and rich and have have a happy ever after.She discovered boys at a young age and got her first boyfriend at the age of eight. She slowly realised that if she found someone who she fancied, they slowly became putty in her hand. She could manipulate their emotions to other girls and direst their desires. One of her best friends started to fall in love when they were in Primary. Helena used all her will to make him notice her. She discovered she could do amazing things.Helena realised that there was something definitly strange about her and so she sought for an answer, googleing until she found reports from the 90's. They spoke about rumours that the gods were being reincarnated into young adults. Helena became fixated around these theories. But the strangest thing happened. They found her and told her to come with them to the Pantheon. She told her parents that she was accepted into an Art school and they gave her money to go. About... Appearance Helena stands as 5'6" with a tall, athletic build with a slight hourglass shape although not that much. She has long legs and a medium sized bust. She is considered willowy and graceful in the way she holds herself. She never sloutches and she holds her chisled nose high.Helena's flawless skin is quite bronzed naturally because of her greek heratige. Her medium length blond hair curls to the small of her back and, when the light hits it, it shimmers a light golden. She alternates styles. Sometimes straitening it, curling it or piling it ontop of her head in a bun. Her eyes are a deep azure with flecks of forest green and her irises are rimmed with black. Personality Helena is very ambitious; always striving for higher things; to be bigger and better then ever before although she knows her limits but she is prone to crossing them. She wants to be the best at everything.Being rather beautiful, she can be quite big headed and she expects all men to fall at her feet and if they don't then she generally uses her power to make them. Helena loves attention from guys and loves their company. But she knows her boundrys. She would never make a male friend or anybody who isn't single lust after her.Helena is creative and imaginative. Being quite girly and romantic, she loves getting sucked in by a romantic novel or film and then day dreaming about the lead male roles in them. She is also artistic, writing poems or painting pictures about love and romance.She is a dedicated friend and although she doesn't care for many things except for herself, one of the exeptions is her friends. She adores them and is loyal, generally putting them first since she has so much allready. She is keen to make new friends all the time and meet new people. Powers *Desire Manipulation. She can direct peoples lusts Quotes *None Trivia